


Cycle 26

by MarvelDork256



Series: Reflection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Comedy, Demons, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Thor (Marvel) Being an Idiot, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDork256/pseuds/MarvelDork256
Summary: The snap had never happened, but the Avengers hadn’t defeated them either. However, their memories beg to differ. Waking up in unfamiliar surroundings with no memory of how they got there, The Avengers, Guardians of The Galaxy and the Master of the Mystic Arts question a young child as to when, where and why they were being held captive. None of them could have expected the answer, the tragedies and the family that was born from a lie.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a long, lovesick, depressing, comedic drama story

* * *

 

Another round, all the more pleasing.

Watching them suffer,  while watching mine cope.

They deserve the punishment bestowed upon them.

\- (1st of June, 2019)

 

* * *

 

_As I gaze down at the sleeping warrior, I realize how much is at stake. At any time, they could decide to turn. But this was highly unlikely, since it was my job to prevent that. The blanket was warm as I pulled the bedsheet over those broad shoulders, not a single strand of his blonde hair out of place. Unlike me. I always get extreme bed hair. Not only because my brown hair tickles my lower back, but because I am a pretty restless sleeper. He must be used to it after already having a long slumber that lasted for 70 years, frozen in ice. His expression remained peaceful, except I knew that the infamous demon was already tearing his mind apart. Shredding memory after memory of everything that had occurred over the past week. This torture would continue until there was nothing but a blank slate. I decided to tidy up their room before exiting through the only door in their dormitory. It was safer if I left, in case they derived a violent streak._

_More people accompanied him in that room, people that I should have feared. However, I only felt sorrow. I knew all of them were alienated; some of them figuratively, some of them literally. All of them were trained killing machines to some extent. All of them had a destiny of war and destruction. Two of them got to choose whether they wanted that life or not and three of them never stood chance, but then one already had his path planned out for him until around 2016. Until the devastating feud with the Sokovia accords and Iron Man himself. Somehow, I was more scared of that man than the five other assassins resting in this room._

_As I looked over my shoulder one last time, I observed the super-soldier for any signs of him regaining consciousness. There was none. Sighing, I closed the door on the Avenger and company, and walked back to my house, five blocks from the facility. My mind kept wandering back to the hero-turned-criminal as I sauntered my way home. I kept thinking to myself ‘How on Earth could I fear one of the Earth’s greatest protectors?’_

_‘Why am I frightened of Captain America?’_

 

Mera-Bella opened the door to her apartment and began her nightly routine. Half an hour later, she slumped into her bed, not worrying about homework at a time like this. 

_School work can wait for tonight._

Before she fell asleep, she looked across the room to her father who gratefully adopted her and wondered how could she unconditionally love a man but be so cautious of his demonic reflection who will awaken in that dorm. His disability didn't matter to me. One arm just meant twice the amount of hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is my first story and I'm just getting started. Forgive me if it's a bit rusty, hardly any writing experience other than assignments. And it's right, school work can wait for these bold stories I'm writing.


	2. Dreams vs Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three broken souls meet for the first time after the devastating effects of the snap?.  
> Spoilers for Infinity War, and Endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is emotional.  
> P.S Thank you Vedicanarchist for giving me my first Kudo!!!!!!  
> P.P.S Chapter 2 is gonna take a while, sorry.

**開周**

“Steve?”

_What’s happening to me? Am I disintegrating? I can’t leave him like this. No…_

 

_What? Was I asleep? Did I dream the whole thing? Well, that sounds impossible. Then again, how can I trust my mind anyway? Except it was all so vivid, so realistic. Wait, it doesn’t feel like I’m lying on my bed in Wakanda at all. Well, I didn’t own it, I was borrowing it. It feels like I’m propped up, too._

_Ahh! Where is that light coming from? should n't it be midnight right now? I think. I don't know. I’m not going to open my eyes, yet. The light will probably hurt more. Just let your head fall to the side. There we go._

_Maybe it did happen; the fight, the defeat, the snap. I probably suffered a hallucination while I blacked out during the fight. I probably needed medical attention and it was just one of those medical lights that they hung over my head to see how I’m recovering._

_But I don’t feel any bandages or medical items at all. Then again, I could’ve already healed. I was the second test subject to have bonded with the super-soldier serum, after all._

_Well, the medical light’s not flickering. Who am I kidding? Wakanda technology is far beyond that! I’m too used to the ones… back in Siberia._

James Buchanan Barnes (preferring the nickname Bucky) shivered, even though his blanket was pleasantly warm. He had shivered at more than the thought.He quivered from the pain that he had experienced for 70 years; from the cryo-freeze chamber that stopped him from aging, from the guilt of his blood-stained background and from the lack of identity. Bucky whimpered, sounding like a wolf cub. The White wolf was his nickname, after all, given to him by the children of Wakanda.

_Oh my god. I need help. Please._

Bucky rolled over and snuggled into the pillows, reassuring himself.

_C’mon, get over yourself already! The Wakandan princess has already removed it from your head! The Winter Soldier is gone. Ok, ok. Try and think of something else…_

_Wait. In a medical room, I wouldn’t be allowed to roll over like this because it would infect injuries and stuff like that. Otherwise, someone (maybe even the princess, Shuri) would’ve rolled me back over, believing I was reacting to a nightmare, which was anticipated because… I have literally been through hell. So, I guess I’m not in a medical room. Am I still dreaming?_

_Wait, could I be back in Brooklyn? Ok, what the hell. I am definitely not thinking straight. I lived in Brooklyn way before the I even came to Wakanda, before I became the Winter Soldier, before World War II. I have had one of those before. I think. However, I’d be back in my shabby apartment with Steve. Maybe all it was a dream and I haven’t signed up for the war yet._

He began to smile, the warmth of that thought touching his heart. Well, what was left of it. He hummed, thinking of such serenity and peace that he could relive again. Suddenly, he took a sharp breath in, as if he was beginning to choke on something. However, it still sounded like wolfhound he was named after. Barnes didn’t notice.

_The pain was far too real. The electrical therapy, nearly **killing** Steve! Oh, God._

To distract himself yet again from the consistent panic attacks, he focused on sliding down from his propped position and sinking into the undeniably soft bed. Finally, he let his thoughts return to him, conflicting him in the process.

 

_You’re ok, You’re ok. No, I’m not! I need help. Holy shit. I feel like I need to scream. No. You. Don’t._

_Ok… I think I’m ok now._

_Wait. The pillow. It’s-it’s curved. I must be lying on one of those V-shaped pillows. What were they called, again???_

_V-shaped pillow it is. But it feels so cold. Where’s the blanket? There it is. Ok, pull it up and that’ll help. See, much better._

_Ok, let’s start over. I am in a bed made for comfort with some sort of light streamin-_

_WHY AM I EVEN GUESSING!!! I SHOULD JUST OPEN MY GOD DAMN EY-!!!_

* * *

 Do not open your eyes, my child. Let your mind drift back into slumber.

_Who are-...?_

_Yes, mother._

Wait!  I’ve seemed to have changed my mind. You can remain conscious, but you must awaken your fellow comrades.

_You are being very indecisive this morning, mother._

I know, my child. I have a lot on my mind, and I know I can count on you.

_When have I failed you?_

You have not and I am very proud. Now, A strong spirit must be broken.

_How would you like it to be done?_

My child, I appreciate your ambition, but I shall be completing this task.

_Of course. What was I thinking? I would never want to take such an opportunity away from you._

Thank you. I see your experience has made you one of the wisest of my Reflectors.

_Shall I awaken them, now?_

Yes, but do not remember that-

_You gave me the order, I know./em > _

Goodbye, my child

* * *

 

**開周**

He lay there, entranced by the constant creaking made by the swing going backward and forwards, backward and forwards. The God of Mischief knew he was drifting through his memories; memories of that rickety swing, so familiar from his childhood, the massive willow tree and it’s lilac and jade leaves tickling the dull sky. He continued to stare at it, as if he was contemplating something when in fact, his mind was pretty much empty. Suddenly, he was broken out of his daze as the sky changed from a misty grey to a sapphire blue, becoming purer with every second passing.

'Hey! Where have you been? I was waiting at school for you for ages. I was worried for you, you little rascal.'

Loki always felt… emotional when it came to storms. Sometimes, he was relieved, sometimes he was irritated but most of the time he was cautious. Now, he was absolutely ecstatic. He sat up and his eyes sunk deep into those blue, intense eyes with a tinge of innocence.

'B, b, b- Brother???'

'What? Do you recognize me?'

'You’re… You’re younger. You’re just a child.'

'Of course, I am, Brother. Use that big brain of yours. What’s going on with you today? C’mon, let’s go home.'

'Our homes destroyed, Brother. We destroyed it to save all the Asgardians.'

'What are you talking about, Loki? We’re on Asgard, right now.'

…

'So, is Hel just a bunch of weird flashbacks?'

'Brother… I don’t understand what you're talking about and it’s scary, OK? Snap out it.'

The younger god of thunder slapped his mischievous brother in the face, realizing that Loki himself was but 10 years old. He suddenly felt like crying from the pain he had suffered due to his youthfulness and exposure to raw emotions.

'Also, if you had died, you would be going to Valhalla.'

'Valha- You think that? I could go to a place where the gods are worthy? truly?'

His brother nodded and then beamed. That smile was his weakness since it was so charming… and handsome. Loki then burst into tears, collapsing into Thor’s arms, feeling hopeless and so overwhelmed. No, so dependent on his brother, in everything but blood. He wept tears of joy from receiving a statement and actions that could only mean one thing. Forgiveness. Even if he didn’t know what happened. He didn’t care.

'Hey, it’s ok, it's ok. I’m here, brother and I’ll never leave you.'

From his affirmations, Loki’s soul was quickly and pleasantly healing.

'Let’s go home, Loki. Mother will have some sort of din-'

'Mother??? Mum??? But. But she’s… Oh my god!!! She’s alive!!!'

That did it. Loki’s heart exploded out of his chest as the warmth coursed through his heart and soul, although he didn’t like warm environments that much. No, this was a different sense of warmth. One that a broken man could only truly feel. Tears fell uncontrollably as he wailed from the pain of raw love. He had completely lost the ability to stand up all together and just collapsed further onto the floor, Thor holding him through it all. The desperation was so compelling, he felt like all of the other thoughts were irrelevant.

'Thor, I want to go home!!! I want to go home with you, brother. And to see mother. I WANT TO GO HOME!!!!'

* * *

 'I know little one. You will return home, I promise.'

Reality flooded away from him. The swing, the willow tree, and his brother. He screamed inhumanely at his betrayal of not only the imposter of his brother but his emotions.

'Thor??? Thor!!! WHAT! Who are you??? Why are you- So, this _is_ Hel, you demon. You tortured me. Why??? Please, just let me rest in peace, please.'

Alright, my child. You may return to where you belong.

Yes, Finally…

* * *

 

_Wait. No, no, no, no, no! Why am I still alive? Please, I deserved to die. I deserved to die in Thanos’ hands! That was my only chance at redemption. He’d finally see me in a different light. Wait, where am I? Could I be in Midgard? Thor??? Thor, where ar-_

Loki thought it was something like a metallic prober that dug into his shoulder blade, jerking him awake. Instinctively, he jolted upright, prepared for the worst…

He was met with those calming, ocean blue eyes that showed worry, for he thought Loki was ready to pounce. Loki’s hand uncontrollably went to the side of his face, stroking his thumb along his check, making sure it was real. He was. Relieved, he let a smile and chuckle leave his lips. Then, his reassuring hand went to the right side of Loki’s face in return, igniting the raw love that could consume him. Loki unconsciously relaxed every single muscle in his body, letting one of the only people he loved hold him dearly, never breaking his wistful gaze. The broken man felt the impulse of just pulling him into the bed, snuggling into him and crying until he drowned. He was still very distraught over his fevered dream, so a little company from the only person he could call ‘family’ would definitely help.

However, he allowed his eyes to focus on other things. The details. His hair was a longer, darker shade of brown instead of a dirty blonde. The man’s face was slightly rounder than Thor’s sharp jaw line. So slight that he didn’t notice in his hazy state after the nightmare. Loki removed his hand from his face, his eyes narrowing on yet another imposter of his brother, clearly showing disgust. Suddenly aware of Loki’s change of heart, the stranger’s expression changed from helping to helpless, guiltily staring back at him.

_This man has far too much innocence._

‘Who are you?’ Loki asked, defensively.

The man put a finger slowly to his lips as if he moved too quickly, we would invoke a monster out of Loki. He also noticed that his other hand was metallic silver, meaning that he probably had an artificial hand. Loki’s gaze quickly followed the arm only see his entire limb had been replaced with machinery. Beyond that were two bunk beds, three of them being occupied and one of them at the top was empty. He recognized Captain America, the man out time who he had fought in back…

_Back in 2012. when I last visited Midgard. When Thanos… controlled me._

He could also grasp the memory a slight acquaintance with the female, Kree warrior, but the third green woman remained a mystery to him. He realized he must have been on the bottom bunk.

‘You first.’ The man whispered, innocently.

‘Loki.’ He said, lowering his voice and surprising himself with his honesty. He didn’t how dangerous this man was, despite his pure emotions of want to help him.

‘Ok, Loki,’ The stranger stated before lying down on his bed, showing him that he truly meant no harm. He seemed as “fascinated” with Loki as he was with him when he woke up.

‘My name is Bucky,’ he replied softly, satisfied with the amount of trust being held at the beginning of this conversation.

‘What kind of a name is that?’ Loki asked, mockingly.

‘It was a nickname given to me by my closest friends and family, and I want you to use it,’ The words seemed to come out his mouth before he thought about them. Bucky just felt so… at ease around him. Yet, it was beginning to mess with Loki’s nerves.

_I’ve just met this man, acted like a complete idiot around and he wants to trust me straight away. He doesn’t even know me._

‘Are you OK?’ Bucky asked him, showing clear worry for his new acquaintance. Loki tilted his head, glaring at him for being so naive. Bucky read it as a sign of confusion.

‘You woke up and you… reacted to me. You seemed kind of scared at first, but now you’re being a prick.’ Bucky told him bluntly.

‘I had mistaken you for someone else.’ He said, with a tone that closed off room for any other questions. Bucky seemed to have comprehended something.

‘Like him?’ he asked, pointing to the ceiling, or rather the top bunk above him. Loki cautiously lifted himself out of the bed to look at the bed above him from the side view.

_There you are, Brother. Thank the Gods, you’re safe! Wait… What happened to your hair and your-??_

He couldn’t help a small giggle but then quickly sobered,

_He would have to have gone through a really depressing situation to end up looking a stuffed animal. But still, I will finally be more attractive than you, you big oaf!_

Loki exhaled slowly and turned to the seemingly trustworthy ally, away from the rest of the sleeping fighters.

‘I’m sorry. It’s just-’ Loki began to apologize for he interrupted him.

‘I know. There’s been a lot going on in here, I can tell.’ Bucky said, pointing at his head. Loki pushed down the outstretched arm lower until it was pointing at his chest.

 _Well, I guess I’m not the one struggling to restart my life._ Bucky thought, reassured.

‘Well, so have I.’ Bucky whispered, honestly. They smiled at each other, sharing an understanding.

‘Cute. Now boys, wouldn’t mind filling me on why we are here?’ spoke a new voice. It sounded purely feminine but also mechanically raspy. They turned to face the blue-skinned, cybernetic woman.

‘Honestly, I have no idea. Who are you?’ Bucky replied. She cocked her head to the side, then replied comfortably.

‘Nebula, daughter of Thanos.’ She spat that last word before continuing,

‘But I no longer wish to serve him. He was… is just a murderous coward.’ She was seemingly hesitant whether to use past or present tense.

‘Do you what’s happening or who’s behind this?’ Loki asked, now feebly recalled seeing her while working for the mad titan. He liked her bold and headstrong attitude, unlike Bucky’s emotional and guilty persona.

‘How do you suppose we find out?’ The Winter Solider chimed in. Nebula made a face before answering.

‘Well, _we_ don’t have to right now. I think it would be wiser to learn about _who_ we are trusting, so we can escape with ease on our minds.’

‘Agreed,’ The God of Mischief replied. Judging his _allies’_ physical status, he was already wondering how dark and depressing these conversations were truly going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, about that reflectors business which doesn't make any sense... It will later. I am feeding you breadcrumbs right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origin stories unfold as the three warriors talk about their pasts.

‘So,’ Bucky began, ‘What do you guys wanna start talking about first?’

‘Why are you such a doormat?’

‘It’s called generosity, Loki.’ Barnes replied, with a harsh defensiveness in his tone.

‘OK, OK. Please, I’m sorry. I just… have never met someone so **generous** who is so eager to be associated with me. Do you even know who I am?’ Loki asked defensive as he always was when it came to an argument. He expected silence but the Winter Solider gave him a swift comeback.

‘Someone who woke up utterly scared, who was so blinded by pain that he couldn’t tell the difference between his own brother and a complete stranger and then realized his mistake, acted like it never even happened and didn’t even consider who you had shown, in my opinion, very much affection.’ Bucky said, with a smirk. Loki replied with an unexpectedly lighter tone.

‘You displayed an unpredicted gesture of kindness with I had never expected. I’ve never had a second chance.’

‘A second chance at what?’

‘Redemption.’ Loki mumbled and Bucky was stunned silent.

‘Neither did I.’ Nebula agreed, suddenly present in the softening dispute. Bucky’s expression was almost pained as he also nodded, and Loki’s irritation returned.

 _Dear Gods, he actually thinks he’s hurt my f eelings! What the Hel!_ Loki thought as he glared at the solider.

‘So, a good question to start off with would be ‘Who do you wish to redeem yourself to?’’ Nebula whispered, referring to Bucky and taking Loki’s attention away from him, focusing on the inhumane woman. Loki pointed up to the top bunk of his bed, making the least amount of noise as possible. Their gazed flowed to the God of Thunder who was… out of shape, to say the least.

‘He’s my half-brother.’ Loki whispered, establishing a relationship between him to his new friends. Nebula let a small, delighted huff.

‘Such Irony. I am trying to earn the trust of my half- _sister._ ’

Loki grinned at her statement.

_I knew there was a connection somewhere._

‘Well… I never had siblings, but I guess they would’ve been 100 years old right now, which is a long time for a human.’ The soldier stumbled over those last words. Loki nodded, trying to convert the Teran lifespan to his own race.

_Probably be around 4500 years old compared to the Asgardian lifetime. Is he truly that mature? He looks so young!_

Nebula also shared his concern.

‘So, your lifespan is prolonged compared to the average lifespan of humans. Why?’

Bucky took a long sigh and his hands began to tremble

_If only they knew. I really don’t want to talk about this. Please, this is traumatizing as it is._

‘I… I was experimented on and put in like… a freeze chamber where they “preserved” me, until I was needed.” Bucky explained cautiously, using his hands to emphasize the quotation marks. The extra-terrestrials were left confused over the weird hand gesture.

‘Who needed you? The Avengers?’ Loki asked, finally intrigued by his backstory.

‘No. A secret organization group that wanted to take over the world. Hy-“ He chocked.

Loki and Nebula looked at him with faces devoid of emotion, clearly wanting an answer. Bucky took a shaky breath.

_Because I am a decent human being, they think I am soft. Weak. Naïve._

‘Hydra…

So, Um… what happened to me was that. Um, I was fighting alongside Steve- uh, Captain America back in World War II when…”

Everything clicked inside of Loki’s head.  _So, he is another man out of time._

‘We were on a mission together. Apparently, I fell off of the train that we were hijacking, and people thought I had died. But Hydra found me. Still alive. They gave me some sort of serum to keep me alive, I think. Then, they made me their weapon. Their “Asset”. They called me. They thought they could use me to help them control the world and everyone on it. They replaced my arm, trained me and… wiped my memories. They took everything from me. They made me kill innocent people. Good people. They made me attack Captain America in 2014. Just by saying a couple of words in Russian, Hydra could hypnotize me into a psychotic killer. Well, not just them like, anyone who knows the god damn words. That happened a while ago and that’s why the Avengers, like, broke up. Because of me.’ The words came out before Bucky could stop them. He was hardly aware that there were the tears streaming down his face. He was too consumed in his own trauma.

‘You can call me gullible and innocent and nice. I just haven’t been in 70 years.’

Loki stared at the Bucky. Then it hit him. The realization. The guilt of his responses to his gentle approach. It was then the God of Mischief’s turn to display pain. The silence was kept for several minutes, mainly out of shock but also due to their exhaustion. Nebula saw that as a conversation starter, realizing that either neither of them are morning people or they had been asleep for a long time.

‘How long do you think we’ve been asleep?’

‘I don’t know. Time’s kinda blurred for me. So, I’m thinking around maybe days, weeks at most.’ Bucky answered.

‘We probably just had a good night’s sleep. which I am well aware you haven’t had in years.’ Loki replied softer than they were already whispering.

‘Hey,’ Bucky said soothingly, placing a hand in Loki’s shoulder.

‘It’s OK.’ Barnes affirmed him, showing pure affection in his eyes.

_What is happening to me? How can I show this much affection to a man I barely know? The way looked at me… looked through me. Like he could see all of my pain and guilt. He could truly see **me.** But then he changed. It’s almost like he’s shielding himself. Maybe he is suffering himself. He did sound desperate for redemption. His eyes-  They-_

Bucky Barnes’ train of thought stopped completely. Loki’s eyes were asking, pleading, begging him to help him, again. His gaze made Bucky want to wrap his arms around him, crawl into the bed with him and cradle him until Loki fell asleep. Just a hint of raw emotion that couldn’t possibly be displayed on a human face. Bucky continued to melt under his innocent gaze, unaware of the outside world and reality that was threatening to confront him. When it did, his eyes cursed him from the overconsumption of the air around him. He blinked furiously, not realizing he was staring. Was it a spell? A trick to control him? No, they had shared too many secrets for that. Too many secrets that they knew no one else could ever hear.

‘What is your story, Loki? And if you don’t want to tell us, that’s OK. You’re OK.’ He explained, gently. They didn’t notice Nebula staring at them, transfixed by the endless depth of emotion. She also felt sorrow for the God of Mischief but also had the element of understanding. She knew most of his story.

‘I fell. I wasn’t thrown. I didn’t slip. I fell. Fell into an abyss, a black hole, and wasted away after my failure. Failed to impress my father, my friends, my brother. My brother.’ He repeated, lost in thought. He spoke as if he was in a trance.

‘Thanos found me. He wanted me to play his game, complete his mission. I refused, so he tortured me. He broke me. He used my knowledge of my brother against me. He reshaped my memories. He twisted my emotions. He controlled me. I attacked Midgard, your home, against my will. I have a reputation of breaking trust. No one could ever trust me after that. I was sentenced to eternity in prison for a crime that I never wanted to commit. I was punished for being a victim in the first place.’ He spoke, the words feeling truer by saying them aloud, reassuring him.

‘Redemption. Redemption is what I seek, but could I be redeemed? Can I ask for your forgiveness? We are so alike. Surely you must understand. I have no wish to betray this bond I wish to form with you now. My life is on a different path yet again. Can you help me? Please?’ It was almost like a different, more emotional side of Loki came out of him. He barely realized those were his own words, let alone his ego. They flowed out of him, unable to stop them, just like Bucky’s words. The truth seemed too hard to suppress for these broken souls. Bucky was absolutely mesmerized the man expression. This was the man he thought he woke up to. Well, he doesn't sound like a man, more like a boy.

‘Of course, if you promise that you will not betray us, as in me and…’

‘Nebula.’

‘Nebula, of course, sorry. Promise not to betray us, please.’

Loki nodded furiously, sealing the oath.

‘And by the way, I have had a good night’s sleep recently. I lived in Wakanda with Shuri, um, the princess of Wakanda fixed me up so I’m not a psychopathic murderer anymore.” Bucky exclaimed as if it was an achievement even though it was dripping with sarcasm.

‘You’re lucky.’

Bucky was absolutely frozen by that statement as well as Loki, who seemed to snap out of emotional state.

‘You have an excuse. A reason. Well, like, you did crap without consciously doing it. Therefore, it is not your fault.’ Nebula reasoned, showing a slight reaction to the exposure of pain.

‘Yeah, but who do you know could believe in that?” Bucky argued, answering his own question in his mind.

_Miss Romanoff did. Mr. Barton did. Miss Maximoff did. Mr. Lang did. Sam Wilson did._

_Steve did._

‘I do.’ Nebula reassured him.

‘I guess I do, too. You do not seem like the “betrayal” type.’ Loki added.

Bucky smiled, happy his new companions could understand him. Suddenly his expression changed from calm and peaceful to worried and perplexed.

‘Wait, we all have such a dark and tragic history and have been abused to some extent.’ He explained while Loki and Nebula nodded in agreement.

‘Then, how are we so eager to trust each other?’

‘Because **we** are the same. We are all… broken in our own demented way.’ Nebula said simply, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

‘And you? How are you, said broken?’ Loki intervened.

‘I would very much like to keep the horrors to myself,’

‘Then how are we supposed to trust you?’

‘Because I haven’t killed you yet.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this! It means a lot.


	4. Ying and Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wakes up to receive an informing and disturbing message.

Nebula appreciated this interaction with these lost creatures, secretly loving the use of the words “we” and “our”. She had heard and witnessed the whole thing; from Bucky’s drowsy moans to the two men experiencing _questionable_ intimacy. She felt like she could trust them since they were just as “broken” as she was. Nebula knew that despite their previous conversations, they were still all curious waiting to discover how they arrived in an unfamiliar environment. They pondered over the endless possibilities.

Maybe we don’t have to look that far… The thought suddenly entered Bucky,

What if I asked them if they have had a similar ‘dream’ to what I had? Maybe one of them “dreamed” of how we got here.

‘Guys, maybe we already know the answers to like, how we got here.’ Bucky suggested.

‘What are you suggesting?’ Nebula inquired.

**開周**

‘Did any of you have a dream? Well, maybe not a dream but a reality where something happened but, like, none of it seems to have influenced, like, here?’ He stumbled over the reply, feeling embarrassed.

‘A dream, or a memory?’ Loki asked, slight disbelief registering on his face.

‘A memory that would probably be real if we didn’t wake up here,’

‘Yes,’ Loki and Nebula whispered in unison to Bucky’s surprise.

‘Well, did any of you guys possibly dream about how we got here? Nebula?’

‘No, unfortunately-‘

‘What are you talking about?’ A bewildered voice announced into the entire room.

Bucky’s whole body tensed at the unexpected but then felt incredible relief. He climbed off of the bed and manoeuvred around the mazes of bunk beds into a reassuring embrace with Steve Rogers. They stood like this longer than Steve had expected.

‘Steve.’ Bucky mumbled, completely lost in the interaction, forgetting the fact he had just woken up in a strange room with no idea where, when, who, how and why he had gotten into this surprisingly tidy dorm.

‘Buck? What’s going on? Where are we?’ Captain America pleaded, gripping tighter onto his loyal companion.

Knowing Steve, he should be in fully aware of this situation and alert. However, he’s almost fearful. He is clutching onto me like their no tomorrow- **I had died. I had died in front of him.**

‘Just calm down. It’s ok. I’m here. It’s ok.’ Bucky said, letting his hand run through his golden hair. He was calming a lot of people down today, but why wasn’t he stressed out?

Rogers’ breathing slowed and he calmed down in his friends’ arms. Steve looked at Bucky, confusion spread across his face which made Bucky’s brain spin quickly, trying to think of a way to explain this situation to him.

‘Steve, honestly I have no idea where we are, how we got here. I don’t even know how I’m…’ He trailed off.

**開周**

Tears began to well in his own eyes as he clutched tightly onto Rogers. They stayed this way for several long moments while Loki and Nebula stared in awe and wonder. Even though they believed Barnes had made many bad choices unwillingly, Steve’s and his love could endure. Envy soon followed as they wondered why no one could ever see them in a different light like that.

‘What’s happened?’ said another unused, deep and raspy voice echoed the small dormitory. Loki’s heart fluttered and jumped too quickly to help his brother who now meant the entire galaxy to him. Loki grabbed onto his brother, thinking that if Thor even saw him, he would bolt.

‘Brother… You’re alive! Thank the Gods! Oh, Loki. I’ve missed your presence dearly. Oh, norns.’ Thor rambled, as he was overwhelmed with emotions. He gripped onto Loki’s head so tightly, convincing himself it was not another illusion.

_Did the past 5 years even happen? Yes, it did. My body is clear evidence of that. Oh no, how can my brother see me like this? Is this even my brother? Hold on… Is he smiling? Probably at my physical state. He always wanted to be better than me, and now he finally is._

_He’s humming now, I think. Or laughing. No, he’s crying. He’s happily crying. Well, I guess I am too. Oh, I have missed this peaceful version of him. The little child I used to play with for ages._

‘My little Ki.’ Thor said his thought out loud, not realising it.

‘My big Ba-Ba _._ ’ Loki replied so softly and innocently, remembering their cute childhood names for each other. He could never say the word ‘Brother’ properly when he was very young. So, it usually calm out ‘Ba Ba’ (he spelt it like that, too), and Thor has loved the name ever since. Only at this moment did he realise how much his dream was affecting him. The dream about his big ba-ba, the willow tree, going home. Home.

Home was now in his brother’s arms.

‘What?’ Steve’s high-pitched explanation broke the moment awkwardly. Loki didn’t even hear him. He couldn’t. There was now something about his brother that had impacted him greatly. It felt like when he was in his brother’s presence, he wanted to let go and fall into a deep sleep, never wanting to wake up. That was something that could never really fall upon him until recently that is.

When the reunions died down, the five combatants looked across each with astounding confusion with one question on their mind.

_How. The. Hel/Hell. Did. I. Get. Here?_

Finally, Thor motioned the presence of the green, strong-spirited and supposed-to-be **dead** warrior, Gamora. She sat there, gazing silently at them, her eyes burning into their skulls. Nebula walked casually over to her before her big sister attacked her. No, not literally “attacked” her, but threw herself into a warm embrace with her cybernetic sister. They let go quickly, Gamora smiling at Nebula while she held Gamora’s hand, the only part of her showing emotion for her beloved sister. They turned back to the group. Gamora opened her mouth to speak…

**Hello,**

**We understand your confusion but do not worry. You are safe, as long as you stay inside this room. It is for your own personal safety. There are, in fact, people who are aware of your presence and if they find you, they will want you dead.**

‘What the Hell?’ Bucky interrupted, shifting uncomfortably. The voice was coming from what seemed like absolutely nowhere to him. He didn’t realize that the small black boxes beside their beds were delivering the message.

**You are safe, as long as you stay inside of the room. It is for your own personal safety. Please, trust this message.**

**The answers to your questions will be revealed soon but for now, let me leave you with shit which relates to your many answered questions. Well, who’s up for some rehabilitation! Cause… you know, and I know no one really honours Loki cause… he malevolent but… yeah. See, disembodied voices can be genuine! Ok...**

**But, seriously. Guys, this ain't no prank. It ain't no joke. This ain't no trick. What I'm telling will sound fucked because if the information enters your brain wrong... Yeah, bad shit happens. You know, looking across the lake. It's different. You know, now having one eye. You know. Ahhh, yeah. Thanks, STEVE. YES!!!!! CAPTAIN AMERICA TOOK MY FUCKING EYE OUT GET OVER IT!!!!**

**Back to the jokes.**

**Look, this guy... He is one with fire, corruption and darkness,** **He exploits opportunities. Sh** **e has lost her real children to the corporal form and** **She leaks her sorrow onto the world that was already poisoned.**

 

 **Ok, this section is mostly unrelated...** **Three were innocent, now broken.** **Three were oblivious, now unbreakable.** **The broken souls dreamed, repented and begged for forgiveness by gods and devils alike.** **The unbreakable souls were crowned, reincarnated and treated with absolute courtesy.** **A soul may think these rules unfair, but yet they abide by this restlessly**

 

 **This section kinda explains more about the previous part...** **He is dead, but souls doubt that reality.** **He is reborn and redeemed. A lucky man but left alone.** **With a heart of stone, she remains.**

 **He is king, may the celestials help us all.** **He is gone, given a second chance. A luckier man.** **With a heart of glass, she must restore her ally’s faith.**

 

**If you would like to hear them again, please send a message on the mobile phone to “Pirate Jackie Chan”. Say the word and I'm there. Thank you for your cooperation. Stay Safe and remember, you can’t leave! Cause they, well ‘Kristan’ if you want a name, will come. And. Kill. You.**

 

They remained in shocked silence. Not only was the information relayed to them confronting, or the fact that there was someone coming to kill them if they left the dorm but that they had the voice had belonged to a child. A girl and yet, the message was so terrifying and haunting even when she makes jokes in the middle of it.

 

Thor’s hands instinctively went around his baby brother as he tried to steady his breath. This automatically calmed Loki’s racing mind and started to transfer his weight into Thor’s arms.

 

Steve looked at Bucky with uncertainty and most prominently anxiety, which rarely showed on a soldier’s face unless something went horribly wrong. Bucky reached out and entwined his soft, clammy hand into Steve’s. Rogers’ head lolled backwards in distress.

 

Gamora tilted her head sideways, contemplating on the recently given information. Nebula looked unphased by such a recording, threatening them. However, she was affected by how her friends reacted to such a message.

 

 

 

Mera-Bella watched from the security footage, marvelling at the influence of the message.

‘At least they won’t be leaving any time soon! God, I’m glad "Asian Jackie Chan" recorded that message.’ and with that she laughed and shut down her computer

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I just got it out it time before I go offline. Thank you so much for the support and the encouragement reader4books!  
> And if you think it's sappy, stuff ya. I love it, it's been five years in their head. I'm an emotional and logical writer.


	5. Exchanging words: short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A text message conversation takes place between Mera and her bad-ass, savage friend.  
> Kristen is on the right side, Mera on the left

‘How such a recording could phase such strong and powerful beings bewilders me’  Mera-Bella’s text beeped onto Kristen’s phone.

‘which ones were affected’‘ Kristan replied, before adding,

the most

Thor, Steve and apparently… Nebula?

how do you even use punctuation when texting

Because I care about grammar, Kris!

k

dont use that nickname

OK

were they afraid of me

Steve was shitting himself!

😊

they deserve to be afraid after what they did to Mayanna, Diesel, Paul, Dimitre and countless others like us who were assigned to protect them

Yeah… but… they are not responsible for the actions they took because they don’t remember them.

doesnt matter they deserve to die

I know, calm down Kristen.

kris is fine gotta go bye mera

See you soon!

 

Mera-Bella shut her phone off as she headed towards the facility, unaware or not even caring about the distress her broadcast caused.

_Kristen was right about one thing, they do deserve it._


	6. A Hint of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the victim's/hazy state of mind when an unexpected reaction occurs.  
> Warning, demons follow!

What in the name the hel was that all about? And why give us so much information?’ Thor inquired, the first to break the silence, after what felt like (and has probably been) hours, with no knowledge of time.

‘Honestly! Only a fool would do such a thing to _try_ and earn our trust. However, I have been contemplating on what was said and I worry my memory has served me ill.’ Loki agreed to his brother’s announcement, a conversation finally threatening the long silence.

‘Ah, quit the small talk, Loki.’

‘Why the long face, Captain.’ Steve took a long breath in.

‘Just- All that shit you pulled in New York 10 years ago. You had different intentions back then and now, what? You act… ugh. How can you have such a carefree attitude after knowing you've killed thousands of poeple?’

‘I can forgive myself for something I didn’t willingly do, Captain Ro-‘ He froze. He realised he had given away too much. He began panting as unexpected trauma and something else... attacked him. He felt his vision blurred as his body no longer supported him.

‘Loki? Loki!’ Thor cried as Loki fainted (yes, the God of Mischief has fainted). He grab him in his arms.

 

* * *

A man. A scar over his right eye.

Who or what had the power or authority to pull my body away from my mind?

**It is not your body.**

What? Who are you and please by all means explain further?

**Not now. Not too much. Your minds are still fragile, but I hope you carry out my mission as planned. You have not appeared out of nowhere into that Midgardian room and somehow messages are already recorded for you. I trust you will not misuse this information, Loki.**

**You have lost some of your memories, I intend to restore them when you comply.**

Of course, moth- You're a man. How is that possible? You know what? I’m fucking fine thank you very much!

 

* * *

** 打開 **

In a matter of 2 hours exactly since he fainted, Loki woke up with Nebula, her sister and Steve surrounding him. Bucky was grabbing some water and Thor was… brooding, I guess? Well, that’s what it looked like.

‘He’s awake now.’ The green lady, Nebula’s sister, called out to someone. That was the first time Loki heard her voice. And he definitely remembered her.

‘Gamora? I believe it has been a long time since-‘

‘Shut it, Silver-tongue’ She him cut off before mumbling under her breath as the others dispersed. ‘Always over-dramatizing everything.’

‘Gamora, please this… this was different. And I may have found out why… why we’re here.’

‘Then tell your new friend, James, I’m sure he’ll believe you.’

‘James? Oh, of course’ The moment he said, he realized he meant Bucky.

_Makes sense, I can’t imagine him trying to get along with Gamora, either._

‘I am sure my brother would support me as well,’

‘Well… whatever you’ve experienced must be different to what he did. He doesn’t seem happy with you right now,’ She explained.

Loki realized that he had seen his brother when he was disorientated and “weak” and he probably thinks he has used him. He hated to admit it, but that was far from the truth. In fact, everything that happened was the truth. He internally cursed the emotional rawness of that moment after going through so much.

_I showed weakness, something Thor inexplicably loathes. What was I thinking? Well, what was I meant to do! Meant to do, I was meant to… My mission._

Loki stood up normally without fatigue affecting him in the slightest, his facial expression blank. He pushed past Gamora, ignoring her scowls. In his right mind, he would know that was not the best move, but he wasn’t thinking anymore. He was acting, right now!

‘Loki? Where are you going? Loki, we can’t leave-!’ Steve’s warning was unheard as Loki marched right out the room door. He had a mission, and no one was going to stop him. Bucky had watched Loki’s abnormal behaviour and chased after him only to be stopped by Rogers.

‘Steve, let me go! He needs help!’

‘No Bucky, whatever’s out there can have him.’ This remark earned Steve a scowl from Bucky. Steve had only seen this look twice, only in his childhood.

‘You did not abandon me. I will not abandon him!’ Bucky could tell that his mantra’s impact had soaked into Steve’s mind as he wrestled past his childhood friend, who did not resist as his friend raced past to follow the God of Mischief.

 

The dorm these heroes resided in was situated in the long corridor with wooden floor panelling and white, gravelly cement for the walls and ceiling. At first, Bucky wasn’t sure which way to turn until he caught the moment of a figure making a sharp corner at the very far _left_ end and followed in pursuit into the darkened hallway. Desperate to save an acquaintance, ally and friend, Bucky Barnes reached into the darkness, found the unstoppable moving corpse and, although it resisted, dragged it into the light…

_What the hell? You scared me to death Lo- What? Wait, who? Holy Shit!_

No shoes. A plain black skirt with a belt and a golden buckle. Bucky had jumped when he saw the shirt. There was a picture printed onto the whole shirt, a rather terrifyingly humane monster. A skull necklace. Auburn hair caressed a soft, pale face with purple, modernistic glasses.

‘Who do you think you are?’ Her hands, slightly dirty, quickly reached into her phone pocket while she was talking.

‘Look, this is a very dangerous weapon is our society,’ she explained and exaggeratedly, suggesting to her phone. Barnes was tempted to roll his eyes when he remembered Loki, but she interrupted his thoughts by continuing her explanation.

‘If you hurt me, rape me or even kill me, I can contact authorities immediately, OK?’

Some of what she said didn’t make sense (how could she ring them if she’s dead?), but Bucky didn’t have time for that right now.

‘Sorry about that. Truly. But there was a man coming through here that I need to see. Could you have seen him?’

‘Loki? Yes, he went down the furthest _right_ exit that way. I was going to stop him, but he didn’t see me, so I stayed hidden. Prey’s instinct, you know.’

‘You look more like a predator.’ He wasn’t sure whether his witty comeback was meant to be a compliment or an insult, but she chuckled all the same.

‘Do you want to help me look for him?’ Bucky asked impatiently.

‘No.’ And just like that, she turned and headed towards the dark corridor before Bucky called out.

‘I didn’t catch your name.’

‘My name is Kristen.’

 

* * *

 

**_Loki's P.O.V_ **

Lost. I have somehow become lost in this school. I have been through here many times before but now I have forgotten. If only my master would help me, but I haven’t proved my loyalty yet.

I have to find _him_ , I need to kill _her_. Kill Her Now. He needed to… those are footsteps. Frantic, irregular footsteps approaching me. I should hide now and become aware of the threat.

 

It’s James. That’s Bucky!

No, I must not trust him.

He will be there for me no matter what I say-

I have clearly stated my discomfort around him. Nothing but a doormat.

He’s more than that. He will always be there!

How do you know?

Right now, he is the only one I can trust.

What about your mission?

Stuff that crap!

* * *

 

‘Bucky, Bucky I’m here. Please!’

‘I’m coming Loki! Just hold on, OK? Tell me what you’re going through.’

‘I don’t know.  I am having thoughts that aren’t my own. I’m so sorry. So sorry about earli-aaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHH!’

Loki’s scream was deafening and coarse. He had probably alerted unwanted attention, but Bucky did not give a fuck because he was going to help his friend. He found Loki resting on some sort of podium with a crest on it. “Helena’s Anglican College”, it read. He bent down to Loki, who had been silenced. His body was limp but shaking, eyes were glazed but frantic, his mouth opening and shutting as if trying to speak. Then Loki’s eyes began to focus on something behind Bucky. His eyes widened and began to scream in constant bursts of sound. Bucky turned around, his mind overwhelmed but prepared at the same time. It was not a usual feeling for him.

_Of course, Steve would follow me._

‘Steve.’

**‘Stay away from him, Buck. It’s just an act, a trick to get you on his side.’**

‘No, it’s not! Are you blind?’

**‘I had experience dealing with him befo-‘**

‘ _Dealing_ with him? How about _helping_ him for a change.’

**‘Let him go, Buck. If he’s going to run away, let him.’**

Barnes looked back at Loki, who was breathing rapidly, looking very confused at him. He also felt slightly disconnected with the world around him, and he guessed that Loki probably felt the same.

‘Don’t worry. I’ll handle him, OK.’

‘Handle him? Bucky… James, you’re not making any sense.’

**‘Listen to him, Bucky. He’s telling the truth. You shouldn’t save him.’**

‘Steve, stop!’

 **‘I won’t stop.’** He spoke monotonously. **‘I will never stop. Not. Until. He. Is. Dead.’** With each word, he stepped closer and closer to Barnes until he could feel Roger’s breath on his nose.

‘Steve, please. This isn’t you. Come back to me.’ He pleaded, showing mercy in his eyes.

‘No, you come back to me.’ Steve replied, his face looked concerned and serious.

 

It was almost as if time and space had warped around Bucky, suddenly overwhelmed by harsh reality.

‘Steve? What- What happened?’

‘You were looking at me but talking to someone else. Just try calm down.' He then leans closer and whispers 'He might be trying to get inside your head and I know you've had enough of that,'

‘Steve, look. Loki didn’t mean to hurt anyone.’ Bucky pleaded, but his voice wavered.

‘Really? Listen, Bucky, you weren’t there. You didn’t see the things I saw.’

‘And you’ve seen what I’ve done. Murdered hundreds of innocent victims, yet you still treat me… like a person. Unfortunately, Loki didn’t have a Steve like I did.’ He joked with sadness in his eyes. He thought he should tell Steve about meeting Kristen, the so-called “threat”, but he decided to help Loki first.

As a matter of fact, he didn’t even need help. He stood up on his own and walked back the way he came. Bucky hadn’t even touched him. Not a hint of pain. Steve and Bucky decided to follow his example wordlessly, afraid of attracting the wrong attention. Well, you wouldn’t really say afraid. They are the Avengers, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, massive time gap when Loki faints. Oh, you're probably wondering what happened? Well, dear reader, that is something you should look forward too!


	7. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve POV

All the hallways looked the same, which did not help. Steve Rogers even pondered calling out to Thor but decided against it. There was no other way of putting this; They're lost. He thought Loki should know the way back since he walked out of there, but then again, so did Steve.

So, this is what happened. Steve Rogers woke up to Bucky talking to the fricking God or Mischief and Nebula (he thought that was her name). Then Loki fainted while Steve was talking and then wakes up to only walk out of their prison cell, not troubled in the least the number of entries and exits that lead nowhere and found the door in seconds. Then Barnes chased him, and Steve ran after him. As per usual. Bucky started having a conversation with no one while staring at Steve. Now, Loki and Bucky are walking down the main hallway, trying to find their prison. It's better than nothing In which they argued about and decided (as in Bucky and Steve, Loki had no say in the matter) to find their companions.

And this is what Steve fricking ruins-everything-by-opening-his-mouth Grant fricking ruins-everything-by-not-opening-his-mouth Rogers (AKA Captain fricking America) thinks (A POV, if you will):

 **What** the hell is Bucky thinking? Can't he see that Loki is playing on his fear, turning him into his own personal bodyguard? Or maybe he's right? Maybe Loki's hiding something, something he can't tell me or…us. And that weird trust thing they have going on means he's probably told Buck. Maybe if I ask him, I can find out **what** _the hell happened in NYC._

_Then again, Bucky and Loki were awake and comfortable when I woke up, so **when** did they wake up? **How long** have they known each other? Minutes? Hours? Days? (pushing it) but still… something isn't right. _

_Maybe Bucky's hiding something from me. Which I don't mind… Kind of._

_Anyway, **who** the hell can orchestrate such a recording knowing who's listening. Someone's ego needs to be put in check. Then again… I cut his eye out, or maybe he just said that to intimidate but if I did… What was I thinking? What would cause me to cut Kubo's eye out…_

_What? How do I? Kubo? Is that his name? How do I know his name? I have to have met him to able to cut his eye out, so why don't I remember him._

**Good question. Maybe we can save that for another time. By the way, the hallway you are looking for is the second one down, to the left. That will lead you to your rooms.**

'You guys wanna try this one?' Steve asked his somewhat questionable companions.

'Better than staying here.' Bucky replied.

'Agreed' which was the first word Loki had said in a while.

_Well…  this entrance looks promising. At least we will go somewhere, right?_

**Indeed. Now, when you go inside and step into that door, this what's going to happen...**

 

 

'Yeah, so apparently Loki wasn't feeling really well. Turns out he ran outside looking for a bathroom so he could puke, and ended up doing it all over the floor.'

'Are you mistaken?' Thor questioned

'I don't know, maybe.'

'That doesn't sound very convincing.' Gamora commented.

'I know, but... Whatever happened, he is OK now. Right, Loki?' Steve asked the shaken god,

'Yes, I believe I am now. Thank you, Captain and... Bucky, for retrieving me. I honestly don't know what came over me.' The answer was unexpected, but it seemed to convince Steve that his cough-alibi-cough was effective. He knew that Loki had changed. For better or for worse, Steve knew that he needed to find out what happened. He needed to see if he was guilty of the crimes committed in 2012, so he could put his own soul at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's sooooo short and I haven't posted in sooooo long.


End file.
